The Legacy of Eternity
by LeandraMillay
Summary: The great warrior Achilles finds himself amiss in the war of Troy, finding his decision to sail to Troy was premature. He begins to wish for a son to pass his sword onto, and finds hope in a fellow warrior by the name of Leandra. A tale of war, love, and


It is amazing what pain the body can withstand before completely failing, and collapsing into the arms of death. It can go through the worst of torture, the deepest of battle wounds, and still refuse to die; it will stand against the pain. It will defy death to its face and ignore eternity's haunting call. And so it was that eternity called to me, over the soothing sea. It called to me far from the shores I now laid upon gasping for breath. It called to me from home, from the streets I never thought to see, the faces I never thought to smile upon again, and the moon I never thought to sleep beneath again. Into death, I almost gave in, yet my eyes saw a sight, a sight sent from Athena. A hawk flew in front of the burning sun, and circled over me twice, then simply disappeared. Twice. The prophecy my mother had heard upon the day of my birth returned to me:

And so the greatest warrior of them all shall fall once, yet will rise again, her enemy will be defeated. Yet shall she fall again, she will not return to the shores of home, and she will be lost forevermore to the grace of the fates.

And so did I rise; I rose to my feet, tore the sword from my side, and swiftly decapitated my enemy to his shock. His head bounced to the ground, his body fell forward, and I turned to the war that had gone on without me. There I saw Achilles, he was flanked by his faithful Myrmidons, and to his back I saw an unguarded enemy running at full speed, sword held high above his head. The bronze glittered in the sun, and I ran, I ran to protect my beloved friend. I tore my shield from my back and held it in front of the running soldier, thrusting my sword into his breastplate. I removed it and he fell to his knees, another soul lost to this uncouth war. Achilles turned, and gazed upon the dead soldier, his blue eyes rose to me.

"Once again you have saved my life, Leandra.", he spoke, and I smiled, placing the shield upon my back.

"It is nothing you wouldn't of done for me, my dear Achilles.", I shouted as I ran off to return fighting.

The night came, fighting ceased, and we all returned to our camp along the outer walls of Troy. I took up with Odysseus and Achilles as well as Patriclious around the burning fire where we warmed ourselves.

"You did some fine fighting today, young Leandra.", Odysseus commended, and I smiled gratefully.

"You as well, old Odysseus, Greece could not ask for a better captain.", I replied and the group laughed. Achilles was seated besides me, and as Patriclious drilled Odysseus of his homeland, he turned to me.

"You have saved me three times since the war began, Leandra. I have saved you only once, and it could barely be called saving. Your heroism far outcries my own, you should be known as the great Greek warrior, not I.", he complimented, and I laughed.

"Dear Achilles, you make your intentions far too obvious. I am not here for love, lust, or even a single night of passion. I am here to defeat these dirty Trojans, and bring this city to the Greeks. You will find great comfort in Briseses or another concubine. I shall not be missed.", I laughed as I rose, and turned to my tent for the night.

I do not know how long it was I slept, yet I was awoken by something in the night. A call that chanted a haunting tune, and so I rose, wrapping my blanket about me. I stepped out of the tent, saw the men had all gone to sleep, and the fires had begun to simmer. I walked down to the shore where the waves gently crashed upon them, and entered to my ankles, gazing at the horizon. The black sky was covered with millions of stars, and the moon was full, giving the ocean an eerie look. The wind blew off the ocean, and whipped my hair from my face, the blankets from my legs. I closed my eyes, allowing the chant to take over my soul, and in my mind came a vision. The city of Troy in burning ruins, two grand pyres burned in front of it, and above it all, a hawk circled the city.

"Leandra?", a soft voiced spoke, breaking my vision, and I opened my eyes, turning my head. There stood Achilles, his blonde hair messed from his pillow, and his blue eyes veiled in sleep, they looked to me intently though.

"Achilles, why have you woken? There is a great battle to be fought.", I said, turning my eyes upon the sea again, yet finding the chant gone.

"I heard you singing, I did not know it was you though, and it brought me awake, the sorrow from it destroyed my soul. Why are you filled with such sadness?", he asked and I turned to him now, a soft smile upon my face.

"Alas it was not I singing the tune, I do not know where it was from, yet the voice seemed so familiar. It too brought me from my sleep, and as I stood upon the shore, a vision came to me.", I explained as I began to walk back to my tent.

"A vision? What was it of?", he asked interestedly, joining me in my return.

"Troy, in burning ruins, and in front of it two great funeral pyres. Yet above this all was a hawk, circling the city. I do not know what it means, but it brings great hope that this war shall be victorious.", I told, and in Achilles' face I saw a change, a draining of blood. "Achilles?", I inquired and he gazed at me.

"This has haunted me since I sailed from Thessalay, my mother spoke to me of my fate. If I should stay in Thessalay then children shall be born of me, and children upon their children, so on. Yet my name would be forgotten, and in time, I would be nothing more then blood flowing through their veins. If I should sail to Troy, and fight in this war, my life shall be glorious yet I shall not live to father children. I shall be remembered for all of time yet not by descendents of my blood. It broke her heart when I sailed with Agamemnon to Troy, but glory has called me since birth. This vision only brings the assurance of death closer to me.", he whispered, and I gazed at him. At last, I saw to his soul, I saw what he had been hiding in its dark depths since childhood. He did not fear death, he feared living a life that would not be remembered.

"You chose glory over love.", I finished, and he nodded.

"It is something now I am not sure I am proud of, but it is too late to turn back. There are children meant to be born into this world, but not by me. I wished only for a son to pass by sword down to upon my death.", he sighed, and I reached my hand up, holding his face.

"My dear, dear Achilles. Children upon children for ages to come shall remember your name, and pray to the heavens above for your strength. You shall be an idol to them, that is much greater then a father.", I whispered, and Achilles smiled.

"Yes, but a father can be both. I am sorry for laying these unreasonable burdens upon you when you have so much on your mind as well. I must rest, the war to be fought tomorrow is great.", he muttered, and left me by my tent, I watched his receding figure until it entered his tent. I stood for a moment more, and returned then to my bed, falling into sleep quickly.

The morning's battle was great, yet it accomplished nothing, and again by nightfall we retreated to our camps. Achilles did not join us by the fire as usual, and I went to find him, worried of his words the night before. I found him in his tent, eating from the bowl of fruit that had been given to him, and gazing into the emptiness of his tent. His eyes rose to me, yet they were vacant, and his mind somewhere else. I sat besides him, and picked a grape from the bowl, eating it.

"This is still bothering you, is it not my dear Achilles?", I asked and he nodded sighing heavily.

"I wish it would not, but it continues to gnaw at every inch of my soul. Even in battle it bothered me with each man I struck down, each husband I diminished, and each father I destroyed. I have not the heart for this battle, Leandra. I fear I shall return home, it will please my mother greatly.", he said with a sad smile upon his face, and I shook my head.

"Achilles, you cannot leave now. This war is nearly won, and if you shall leave the army, they shall loose heart. You are their hero, their warrior.", I insisted, and he sighed.

"Leandra, I will not fight this war. I do not want glory, I want a son.", he demanded rising from the ground. I looked to him as he stood at the entrance of his tent, gazing out at the men gathered around the fires, and then I looked to my own hands. They were scabbed with the wounds of war, and callous' ranged over them. At last, I understood Athena's call, and so I rose to my feet, going to Achilles. I gently kissed his shoulder, and he turned to me, his blue eyes studying my face. They were grasping to understand of what intentions I held, and I answered them by pressing my lips against his own.

"I will give you a son, I will return home, and I will birth to you a son. Even if you shall die in this war, never to see home's shores again, you can die in the peace of knowing you have a son to pass on your sword to.", I whispered as he petted my hair.

"You would give up your destiny for me?", he asked, and I nodded.

"You have a far greater destiny. There are god given destinies and there are self given destinies. There comes a time when those self given destiny's must be deserted, and those who carried them must bow to the god given.", I said, and he smiled, pressing his lips against mine again.

I waited for a bit, staying at camp while the warriors fought, and would be awaiting Achilles' when he returned. I wanted him to be sure that I carried his child, and soon that time came. I began to become nauseous, and far hungrier then ever had I found myself. My stomach began to grow, though I was not assured by this for I wondered if it came from my sudden eating bursts, but Achilles rejoiced in this, praising my womb for its fertility. I gave thanks to Hera as well as Athena, both goddesses' of great grace. I began to prepare to return home, yet Achilles begged of me to stay, until the child was born.

"I wish to look into the eyes of my son, to let him hold a memory of his father if never shall I return to him.", he had said, and I could not deny him this, I could not deny him anything.

And so, for another nine months, this war was fought, and upon the seventh sunrise of the early summer month, I began the birthing of Achilles' son. Late into the night it lasted, until at last, as though the gods themselves were by my side, Apollo awoke the sun, and Neoptolemous was born. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and dark skin, a son of his father if any. He was born into his father's hands, and screaming a warrior's cry. Achilles' eyes filled with tears, and they soon cascaded down his face as he held him.

"My beautiful boy, how long I have awaited you.", he sighed and kissed his forehead. The cord was cut, and Neo was placed in my arms, I gazed upon him with pride. I had given the great Achilles a son, and had given the world a memory of the greatest Greek warrior.

As we stood upon the shore, I was to leave home and to return to safety, Achilles clung onto us.

"Now that I have seen my son, I wish to return home with him as well as you. I wish to live my days out in the sweet grace of family.", he sighed, and I smiled.

"I have given up my destiny to bear this child for you so that you may live out your destiny and be assured that one will live after you to carry on your name. You cannot let your son down by giving up on this war, even if death comes upon you, he will remember you as a god, and his father.", I whispered, and we kissed.

"Never could I find a better mother for my son, Leandra. Your name shall be the last to grace my lips.", he vowed, and I smiled, kissing him. I boarded the ship with Neo, and we stood on deck, waving to Achilles as we pulled off into sea.

The journey was peaceful, the god of the sea was gracious, and returned us home to Thessalay in peace. The place I first went to as soon as my feet touched the land was Thetis' home, Achilles' mother. As I came up the walk, the door was opened, and she raced out.

"Leandra! You have returned, the war is over! Where is my son?", she asked as her eyes grazed over the horizon but finding no sight of his tall figure.

"Thetis, the war is far from over, and there are many more battles to be fought, I fear Achilles shall not return home for many years to come.", I spoke softly.

"But you have returned, why you and not Achilles?", she asked persistently, and I smiled, dropping my eyes to the swaddling cloth in my arms. Her eyes fell to it as well.

"Achilles.", she breathed seeing his face, and I smiled, placing the bundle in her arms.

"This is Neoptolemous, son of Achilles the great.", I stated, and she looked to me.

"This is Achilles' son? My grandson?", she asked, and I nodded.

"It is, Lady Thetis. Two months ago I gave way to my destiny, and bore the son Achilles so longed for.", I explained.

"Did Achilles get to see him?", she asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, his son was born into his hands.", I whispered, and Thetis' eyes filled with tears.

"My dear Achilles has a son, an heir to his name.", she sighed, and gazed upon Neoptolemous most lovingly.

"There is a reason I have come to you first, Lady Thetis.", I began, and her green eyes rose to my silver ones. "I must return to Troy. My destiny I have put aside for Neoptolemous yet I can do this no longer. I have given birth to a son, a son not only to carry on Achilles' name but my own. Athena calls me back to the shores of Troy, and assures me victory. I must fulfill a prophecy that was given to my mother upon my birth, you must watch after Neoptolemous until we return, and raise him if we do not.", I asked of her, and she gazed at me.

"You are able to leave your son?", she asked, and I cast my eyes to my son as he slept in his grandmother's arms. Tears filled my eyes.

"It shall never rest well with me, but it is what it is. Achilles will disown me for abandoning our son, but it is not for him to understand my destiny. Promise me, Thetis, promise me you will be sure to raise Neoptolemous to remember not only his father but his mother as well. You are the only I trust to raise my son.", I begged, and she smiled.

"Leandra, I could find no better mother to birth my grandson, and I can find no better way to thank her then to promise I shall raise her son to echo the greatness of not only his father's soul but his mother's as well.", she whispered as she placed a hand upon my shoulder, and I smiled.

"Thank you, Thetis, thank you.", I said kissing her cheek and gazed upon my son's face for the last time. I kissed his forehead. "Farewell my little warrior, until we meet again whether it be death or victory.", I whispered, and turned back to the boat, knowing if I did not leave then I never would. I could feel Thetis' eyes upon my back as I returned to the awaiting boat, and knew she wished I would stay in Thessalay to raise my son, but there could be no such happy times. My destiny was in Troy, and I could turn from it no more.

My arrival was in the secret of the night, and I slipped into the Greek camps, returning to my tent that still stood. I found it vacant, and slipped beneath the covers, falling asleep quickly. Morning soon came, and I was awoken by the drums of war beginning. I strapped on my armor, and departed from my tent, helmet tucked under my arm. As I made my way to the make shift armory, and took a spear, my weapon of choice was my sword, I felt eyes upon me. I turned and saw Agamemnon gazing at me in a manner I did not appreciate. I thrust my spear forward, and it dug itself only inches from him in the sand. He turned his eyes upon me, and I gazed at him coldly. I took another spear, and headed into the thick of the army.

"Achilles…Achilles.", whispered Patriclious as he gazed at me as I strapped my shield on my back.

"What is it, Patriclious?", Achilles asked impatiently, and followed Patriclious' pointing finger. His eyes fell upon me as I put on my helmet, and he came towards me. "Leandra?", he asked, and I turned, smiling.

"At last I see the face of my son's father again, the sun has been kind to you and only made your features more handsome.", I complimented him, but they passed him.

"Leandra, where is Neoptolemous? Why are you here?" he asked, and I sighed.

"I placed Neo in care of your mother, I made her vow she was to raise him to remember us if we did not return to Thessalay. I had to return to Troy, Athena called me here.", I said, and Achilles shook his head.

"No, your place is with our son. If he shall loose a father he should have a mother to replace him.", Achilles demanded, and I sighed.

"I told your mother you would disown me when you saw I had returned to battle, but I knew it was not for you to understand my destiny. I will fight in this war, Achilles and I will see Troy fall.", I firmly held and turned to the front line as we began to march. Through out the day of fighting, Achilles never let my side, and barely allowed me a stroke with my sword. The day ended, and we proceeded to our tents for rest.

"If you will not listen to reason, and you must fight this war, then I shall protect you with my life. I will not have my son growing without the mother that gave birth to him." Achilles swore, and I shook my head.

"What of his father? A son is nothing without this father. You should worry more about protecting your own life then mine. You know I can handle a sword as well as any other weapon given to me.", I distressed and he looked to me.

"My father was a coward, a soldier, a warrior. When my mother gave me the name Achilles, he begged of her to give me a warrior's name. She told him he was no fit father if he wished death upon my head before I could even hold a sword. Naming Neoptolemous what I did, it shows my father has lived on within me. My mother was the greatest heroine in my eyes, and you shall be the same to Neoptolemous.", he said, and I smiled.

"Is this what you fear, my dear Achilles? That you shall carry on your father's worst qualities? You live in shallow fear for you are a much greater man then Peleus. Your son will strive greatly to walk in your footprints, and carry on your great legend. Do not rob your son of your company. I can take care of myself, you must take care of yourself, it is the way of war.", I told him ,and he sighed.

"Your words have always comforted me, soothed me, and saved me. They do nothing less even now. Promise me that you will never give up on life if there is still a fight, no matter how small, in you.", he begged, and I kissed his forehead.

"Never, my love. Never.", I promised and we retired to my tent for the night, simply sleeping in each other's arms.

I rose in the morning to the drums of war, it was the second day of the early summer month, and a strange wind carried over the seas. The men were more restless then usual, and were eager to begin fighting. So we began the march into war.

It was as I struck down another Trojan that it came to me, I do not know where it came from, but it settled over me, long awaited was it. It was a feeling of complete serenity, peace, and the knowledge that Neoptolemous, no matter happened, would be fine. Suddenly I heard Achilles' voice shouting my name, and as I turned, I heard the beating of hooves behind me. Upon the horse rode Hector, Prince of Troy, and in his hand glittered his bronze sword, deep within me did it stick it self. He pulled, but the sword did not come. He pulled again, still it stayed well within my chest, and I fell to my knees, my hands upon the sword's handle.

Yet shall she fall again, she will not return to the shores of home, and she will be lost forevermore to the grace of the fates.

Quickly Achilles ran to Leandra's side and fell besides her, holding onto her body.

"Run Achilles! Return to the camp! This is no place for Leandra to die!" Odysseus shouted at him as he fended off enemies, and Achilles obeyed him, picking Leandra up in his arms. He took the chariot Odysseus offered, and urged the horses into a canter. The men closed behind him, protecting him from the advancing army, and Achilles raced into the camp. He hastily carried Leandra to his tent, laying her upon the cot, and gazing at her eyes. She looked to him, and he went to pull the sword.

"It will not be removed, Achilles. It shall be burned with my body upon my funeral pyre.", Leandra whispered as she held onto Achilles hands.

"No, Leandra. You cannot die, Neoptolemous needs his mother, and I need you." Achilles begged as he kissed Leandra's forehead, and she smiled.

"Neoptolemous is the descendent of Zeus, he needs no one. You must fight this war, even shall it mean death, you must fight it for Neoptolemous so he shall have one day the great courage you hold inside.", she whispered and Achilles gazed at her.

"Do not leave me, Leandra. I cannot loose you to death, for in death I cannot find you.", he begged, and a smile came upon her face, it was filled with a serenity Achilles had never seen in her. She had always been the restless soul, filled with spirit, and filled with an eagerness to fight.

"We shall meet again, my dear Achilles. When your glorious days have come to their end, your feet shall come upon my hearth once more, and I shall open the door, welcoming you home where together we shall await the arrival of Neoptolemous.", she promised, and Achilles smiled.

"I shall look to the horizon each day for death's arrival, being with you for an eternity shall be greater then a place upon Mount Olympus.", he whispered, and she smiled.

"Your life is not yet over, live it with the comfort that we shall see each other again. Troy will fall, Achilles, as will you. I will be waiting.", she said, and his face was the last living sight she saw. Her hand fell from his, and his head fell to her chest. He closed her eyes gently with his fingers and kissed her forehead.

"May Athena guide her beloved warrior home.", he whispered, and stood.

His blue eyes gazed at the smoke that rose to the night sky, and it seemed to circle the full moon. A hawk flew in front of the moon, it circled the city of Troy once, and disappeared against the black of the night sky.

"Troy will fall.", Achilles mumbled, and his eyes returned to the pyre that held Leandra's body.

And as the popular tale of the Trojan War goes, Achilles struck down Prince Hector, yet was killed by his cowardly brother Paris, and the bow of Hercules. Upon his funeral pyre, Phoenix, his tutor and mentor, noted that a hawk's shadow flew in front of the moon twice. So the prophecy was fulfilled, and Troy soon fell, bringing a great victory to the Greeks. Achilles found Leandra in the realm of Hades, and by the grace of Persephone were given an eternity together. 


End file.
